Wine
by Chisheccid
Summary: Todo estaba bien hasta que los descubrieron, el vino dulce poco a poco se va convirtiendo en un líquido insípido al igual que los sentimientos de usopp. Que depara el destino de ¿Sanji?, ¿Será capaz Zoro de arreglar algo que él descompuso?


**Disclaimer:** One Piece no me pertenece (lamentablemente) Todo se lo debemos al grandioso Oda por darnos estas preciosuras de personajespara hacer con ellos lo que queramos siempre y cuando sea en fics (O en lo más oscuro y depravado de la mente)

**Dedicatoria:** Hessefan, este es el fic que te quería dedicar desde un principio pero por cuestiones de tiempo no he podido subirlo hasta hoy.

**WINE**

Dulce… Un trago más se deslizó por su garganta, cerró los ojos tratando de fundirse con el sabor que tanto le recordaba a él, a sus besos, a sus abrazos y caricias, a su forma tan peculiar de amar.

Y es que era que le encantaba lo prohibido, rozar sus labios estando en lo más alto del Sunny mientras le acariciaba los cabellos rubios… Irresistiblemente dulce como el vino que estaba bebiendo mientras lo miraba dormido sobre su regazo después de uno de los tantos encuentros a los que ya estaban acostumbrados. Siempre en la penumbra, a escondidas de los demás. ¿Qué les dirían si los demás se enteraran? A Usopp poco le importaba ¿Pero el cocinero? Aquel maldito orgullo masculino de seguro cambiaría todo; Usopp sonrió, no tenía que preocuparse de aquello en esos momentos, era feliz al fin y al cabo, no tenía sentido por preocuparse por algo que no sucedería.

Sanji abrió su ojo visible, sonrió al verlo, al menos su silueta a contraluz por la luna.

-Es hora- Dijo el rubio.

-Ya es hora- Respondió el moreno.

Un rápido y certero beso fue la despedida. El cocinero descendía las escaleras para ir directo al camarote mientras que el otro se quedaba de vigía.

El sol empezó a dar su victorioso ascenso para dar calor y vida, las personas en aquel barco fueron despertando uno a uno.

Primero el cocinero, seguido por el tirador.

En la mañana eran comunes, aparentaban, lo ocultaban, se comunicaban con escazas miradas mientras los demás cumplían sus funciones diarias o simplemente se dedicaban a vaguear. El mensaje estaba claro, aquella noche también lo harían. Un brillo especial en los ojos de los chicos que nadie más podía entender estaba presente.

Usopp caminó con parsimonia hasta la cocina, abrió una de las botellas de la repisa y la bebió despacio.

Dulce… Como aquel primer encuentro en ese preciso lugar. A saber cómo, habían llegado allí después de lanzarse al mar para salvar a su capitán. La ropa mojada se apretaba contra sus bien formados cuerpos.

-¿Quieres un poco de vino?- Ofreció después de fallar en el intento de prender un cigarrillo.

-Vendría bien- Se sacó la camiseta para escurrirla.

¿Un poco había dicho? Las botellas pasaban una tras otra provocado la elevación súbita de la temperatura y la alteración de las hormonas; en cuestión de segundos se encontraban devorándose, arrinconándose contra las paredes, besándose, tocándose, profanando cada rincón de la cocina hasta terminar gloriosos sobre el lavabo.

Con el pasar del tiempo, Usopp desarrolló una adicción al vino. Aunque no tan grande como lo era al rubio, no era de menos, ambos le daban satisfacción, ambos habían logrado acallar a la voz de su alter ego; era un amor compartido: Sanji, el hacedor de sus fantasías, el vino, su fiel amante. Con el uno desatando las pasiones carnales mientras la noche durase, y el otro, el sabor que calmaba las ansias que lo perturbaban hasta que la noche llegase. Sonrió con los ojos cerrados mientras sostenía la botella… Qué suerte que ninguno de los dos fuese celoso.

El sol caía suavemente besando el mar, el tono anaranjado del cielo anunció el próximo encuentro.

Aquella noche la luna llena lo iluminaba todo, y por alguna razón los amantes se sentían más ansiosos que nunca. No disimularon en absoluto, acabada la merienda, ambos se precipitaron escaleras arriba mientras los demás sonreían cómplices. Era más claro que el agua, el amor de esos dos no se podía ocultar con un dedo. Llegaron con desesperación al punto acordado, se lanzaron sobre el piso y la sesión de besos dio inicio. La ropa era desgarrada, se ansiaban locamente, se tocaban sexo con sexo, labios contra labios, manos toscas y firmes posándose sobre la espalda desnuda bañada por la luz de la luna. Era el momento… Usopp se separó bruscamente y con las manos buscó aquella parte de la anatomía que ansiaba. Sanji sonrió y se relajó mientras se relamía los labios.

El grito de placer no se pudo ahogar, todo había perdido importancia y se dejó hacer por el moreno que tal pareciera que su único propósito en la vida era hacerlo disfrutar.

-¿Que fue eso?- Nami se levantó de la mesa al momento en que Zoro empuñaba sus katanas.

-Será mejor ir a ver- Sugirió la navegante aunque el espadachín no estaba muy convencido de ir dados los sucesos, pero era preferible prevenir que lamentar, ya luego se las apañaría para arreglar cualquier otra situación que involucraba a aquellos personajes de la tripulación.

Usopp se mordía los labios mientras sus caderas se movían salvajemente, un orgasmo mutuo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-Sanji, te amo…

El ruido de tres metales cayendo se hizo presente, la sangre de los dos muchachos que antes estaba hirviendo, ahora se encontraba bajo cero. Sanji se separó de súbito tratando de cubrirse, en cambio Usopp estaba más ocupado en mirar los siguientes eventos.

Zoro, pasmado en la entrada mientras Nami desde la cubierta preguntaba acerca de lo que pasaba allá arriba.

-Maldito marimo- Amenazó Sanji.

-No diré nada- Consoló Zoro para luego gritar en dirección de la pelirroja- No pasa nada.- el descenso fue más bien apurado.

-¿En dónde nos quedamos?- Usopp se acercó meloso y coqueto, no era de menos, había aprendido del mejor.

Sanji en cambio se encontraba sentado en el suelo, retraído, con la mirada fija en una de las aberturas de la madera, permaneció allí durante cinco minutos y cuando al fin salió de su mutismo…

-Aléjate de mí- Parcamente, tan hiriente. Recogió sus pertenencias y se vistió a medias para salir prácticamente huyendo.

Nuevamente el sol de la mañana, el olor a mar se esparcía embriagadoramente. Usopp se dirigía a la cocina para intentar calmar al rubio.

-Ya pasó todo- Trató de hacerle entender que los demás ya estaban al tanto de todo y que no había nada de qué preocuparse pero el cocinero no hacía ningún intento para escucharlo.

Usopp trató de hacerlo girar para que lo mirase a la cara pero recibió un certero puñetazo en el centro del rostro.

-No quiero volver a verte- Dicho esto, salió de la cocina.

El moreno se sintió herido, abrió el frigorífico y tomó una de las tantas botellas que Sanji le había comprado, la destapó y la bebió, sintió asco… Reventó el objeto contra la madera y tomó una de las botellas que Sanji utilizaba para las comidas. En seguida fue a refugiarse en el puesto de vigía en donde encontró a Zoro entrenando.

-Lárgate- El aura asesina de Usopp era sin duda mucho más fuerte que el de Zoro al verse interrumpido- Después de todo fue tu culpa.

Zoro salió del lugar de mala gana pero entendiendo plenamente todo lo que había sucedido, al fin de cuentas, ya encontraría una forma de arreglar el asunto de aquellos dos.

El tirador bebió de la botella, el vino era salado, maldito cocinero, el vino sabía a su sudor y a su semilla, inclusive tenía su olor, aún así se lo bebió todo, hasta la última gota, cerrando los ojos en cada sorbo tratando de recordar la noche anterior en la cual lo había poseído por completo, se había entregado y había apostado el todo por el todo para al final perderlo por una tontería.

-Te utilizó- Escuchó una voz dentro de sí- No te merece, deberías matarlo.

Se levantó de golpe, tan bruscamente que un mareo lo fulminó. Despertó con Zoro a su lado.

-No fue fácil limpiar la cocina- Y se retiró sin antes dejar otra botella de vino a su lado.

Salado… El sabor de la impotencia, el sabor de la locura de la cual era presa. Maldito el día en que dejó que Sogeking, su inner, florezca. Lo había ayudado en varias ocasiones, pero no contaba con que a la larga terminaría por desarrollar una personalidad propia pero tan maldita… Trató de desaparecer aquellos pensamientos con más vino… Imposible; las voces se acrecentaban más y más con cada sorbo.

Permaneció en aquel lugar lo que restaba del día, el sol hizo su descenso y una lluvia tenue se hizo notar.

-Está decidido- Se levantó para mirar al horizonte y aguardó paciente hasta que las luces se apagaron por completo.

A estas alturas eras fácil adelantarse a los pasos de su compañero, seguramente estaría en la cocina pensando en nada; no se había equivocado, allí estaba con una vela encendida y humo saliendo por aquellos labios que ahora solo quería destrozar.

-Dije que no quería volver a verte- Aquella bienvenida le dio el valor para continuar firme en la decisión que había tomado horas atrás con la ayuda de Sogeking.

-Solo quiero vino- Se dirigió a la alacena.

Miró las botellas con líquido violeta, definitivamente no quería recordar el amor que había perdido, pasó al siguiente grupo, líquido amarillo; no podía seguir atrapado en la locura. El vino transparente llamó su atención. Lo bebió.

Amargo… Era precisamente lo que buscaba, el sabor de la bilis, del rechazo, de la tristeza… La amargura en sí.

-Te has equivocado de botella- Un atisbo de esperanza- Necesito aquella para la cena de mañana- Se sintió estúpido por creer que todo volvería a la normalidad, levantó el rostro y tenía una mirada diferente, una muy diferente a la mirada de aquel Usopp tierno e ingenuo, aquel dulce chico que lo había conquistado no existía más.

-No… Eres tú el que se ha equivocado.

El día estaba frío, el sol se escondía tras las nubes grises que lloraban continuamente.

Zoro se había levantado temprano, pues algo en la mirada de Usopp lo había dejado intranquilo.

Lo buscó por todos los rincones del barco; nada… De pronto se le cruzó por la mente que ese par se había reconciliado, sonrió. En verdad se alegraba de que al fin acepten lo que todos en aquel barco tenía claro. Seguramente estarían en el puesto de vigía así que se dirigió a la cocina para comer.

La escena que encontró lo dejó sin aliento:

Usopp, sentado en el suelo con una botella de vino tinto en la mano izquierda mientras que en la derecha sostenía un bulto de cabellos rubios… ¿Aquello era…?

-Insípido… ¿Cómo podía gustarle esto?- Murmuraba el tirador.

-¿Usopp?- Preguntó Zoro tragando saliva al reconocer aquel bulto en la mano de Usopp salpicada de sangre.

-El ya no existe…- Levantó el rostro y ágilmente se puso de pie dejando caer al suelo la cabeza desprendida del cuerpo del cocinero- Ya nunca más existirá- Era verdad, aquel no era Usopp, aquella máscara amarilla fue lo último que Zoro vio…

**FIN**

_¿Qué puedo decir en mi defensa? Nada… Lo sé, los personajes están OOC pero la inspiración me llegó así. Me gustó mucho hacer este fic porque mezclo muchos de mis pensamientos y en parte porque estoy igual de loca que Usopp (Creo yo) con eso de las voces dentro de la cabeza._

_La idea me había estado rondando desde que leí "Quédate para que se vaya" de Hessefan pero quise darle un tono maligno pero no se me ocurría nada hasta que por cosas de la vida me encontré en la sala de mi casa bebiendo vino dulce y empecé a divagar, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba bebiendo una botella de vino salado y me esperaba una botella de vino blanco amargo… Y luego fuimos por una botella de vino tinto así que se podría decir que Usopp contiene varios de mis pensamientos de esa noche y la verdad es que no se qué hago escribiendo esto pero igual se queda._

_No aburro más, solo quería desahogarme un poco. Ya saben dejen un coment y mucha suerte para todos._


End file.
